


i try to replace it with city lights

by hawaiian_shirt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Concerts, Gay Panic, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Musicians, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiian_shirt/pseuds/hawaiian_shirt
Summary: Adora Greyskull never had to worry about her popularity. Signed to Bright Moon Records since the age of 17, The Rebellion is one of the biggest bands since Friends of Mara. Dominating the charts, she has everything she wants- except a second chance.Catra D'rulith is the enigmatic, grumpy vocalist for The Horde. With a will of steel and voice that entranced millions, she's clawed her way to the top and isn't about to have everything she's worked for ripped out from under her claws by some preppy, blonde guitarist with an obnoxious hair poof she'd rather forget.aka- the rival band AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. you're a dream i can't wake up from

**Author's Note:**

> this is the brainchild of sleep deprivation, the second iced coffee I had at 10am and an incessant need to have catra sing potential break up song.
> 
> awful writing, but figured why not! more notes at the end :)

_Cerulean blue, amber yellow. The high pitched cackle of a laugh, a husky voice crooning the words to a song. Untamed hair, nails sharpened to pitch black talons and a sharp crackle of electricity. Screams of pain, words flung like knives that severe any remaining ties between the two._

_The bitter memory of a smashed microphone, inked pages ripped to shreds and a perfectly intact guitar._

Adora’s day always started the same.

An alarm blared throughout her otherwise quiet apartment, earning a loud, disgruntled screech from the room down the hall before she managed to shut it off, mind still tangled in a hazy dream she could never seem to shake.

Blinking the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, Adora stretched, reaching blindly for the thick, familiar glasses she’d been wearing last night. Feeling the frames perched precariously upon a stack of notebooks on her bedside table, she sighed in relief as the world shifted into focus around her.

_Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other._

Opening the curtains, Adora let the room flood with golden, early morning light. Dust particles swarming in the rays of sun, she stumbled to the mirror standing in the corner of her room, a dopey smile on her face as she let her fingertips gently trace the photographs pinned to the sides. Quickly surveying her reflection, she fumbled around for a hair tie in a drawer next to her, cursing under her breath when she only succeeded in knocking the clear box to the floor.

‘Fuck!’ she breathed, leaning down to grab one multi-coloured band and wincing at the dull ache in her muscles. Straightening back up, she ran her callused fingers through the fine blonde strands, frowning at the bangs that flopped across her forehead. A result of an unwillingness to cut her hair beyond the undercut she’d gotten last summer, she’d been dealing with the unruly bangs since she was old enough to tie her hair back. Why couldn’t they ever just stay put?

However, Adora managed to wrestle the stray strands of hair back without too much fuss- a few rogue bobby pins falling out of her mouth as she smirked, shooting finger guns at her reflection before grimacing.

_You’re such an idiot._

Shaking the phantom voice from her mind, Adora pulled on her favourite jacket, its familiar red fabric almost a like a second skin. Buckling her belt and making her bed, she put her contacts in and slowly woke up- ignoring the haunting reflection of two mismatched eyes that stared back at her for a split second in the bathroom mirror.

Casting a loving look at her guitar, she gently put it down in her battered old case, stickers peeling at the edges from love.

(She pointedly ignores the scratch indentations in the rough leather that have been there since it got flung into her arms that stormy night.)

Quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her, Adora winced at the resounding thump of her case against the floor- staring down the hall and considering if it was worth risking certain death to make a protein shake before she left, casting a look at the clock on the wall, she sighed. 6.30am. No shake was worth angering a hungover Glimmer Moon before 7am in the morning.

Coffee from Mermista’s would just have to do.

*******

Adora pushed open the door to Salineas Café, inhaling the intoxicating smell of freshly ground coffee and- funnily enough- chlorine. The salty air was refreshing, an immediate transport back to fond memories of Mystacor Retreat- steaming hot water, fresh linen, and the warm feeling of being safe invading her mind. Despite it being very early in the morning, the sweet chatter of patrons filled her ears as she confidently strode up to the counter, gaze flicking to the two people on the other side of the shop.

‘Sebastian, if you try and set the menus on fire one more time, I will kick your ass from this café before you can even say ‘fire’. Got it?’ Mermista’s threat was audible even from where she stood by the coffee machine, talking to a tall man with a red bandanna around his neck and a permanently sunburnt complexion. Hiding a chuckle, Adora placed her battered case down on the floor, raising an eyebrow as she waited for her friend to notice her presence.

‘No promises, dearest.’ Sebastian laughed, kissing the barista’s cheek before striding into the back room. Mermista sighed, a smile playing at the corners of her lips as she turned to face Adora.

‘Sorry about my nitwit of an employee. What can I get you, ‘Dora?’ she questioned, bumping a drawer closed with her hip and drawing the pencil from behind her ear as she waited for an answer.

‘Oh, uh, um, something caffeinated?’ Adora replied, watching the girl roll her eyes as she cleaned the espresso filter. Flicking her thick braid over her shoulder, she set to work, speaking over the coffee grinder.

‘That’s descriptive.’ Mermista drawled, ducking to retrieve something as Adora flushed with embarrassment, pale cheeks tinted with a dusting of pink at her friend’s sarcastic comment.

‘Um, shit, uh, what’d Sea Hawk set on fire this time?’ the blonde stammered, desperate to move on from the comment that had her face burning. Thankfully, Mermista was more than happy for an opportunity to complain about her boyfriend.

‘Menus. I swear that man is going to burn down my store at some point.’

‘I wouldn’t put it past him- but maybe cut him some slack? Seb does his best.’ The musician suggested, glancing at the array of pastries beside the counter while she waited for her order to be finished.

‘Nope. Sea Hawk is a menace.’ Mermista stated, pushing the coffee across the counter with a light smirk. Her blue hair shone in the sunlight as she watched Adora awkwardly fumble with her wallet, only to place an olive-skinned hand over the register, blocking Adora from paying.

‘On the house. You seem like you could use some caffeine, big day at the studio?’

The blonde sighed, gesturing to the case at her feet and the pencil stuck haphazardly in her ponytail. ‘I don’t actually know. I’m guessing it’s about a new song or concert, but I don’t have any idea.’

Mermista nodded, eyes shining in understanding. ‘Well, drop by on your way home if you need anything. But you’re holding up the line.’

Adora glanced back over her shoulder, flushing under the stony gaze of three annoyed customers. ‘Shit, sorry! I’ll see you sometime soon, Merms.’

Almost tripping over her own feet, she ran out of the store, only pausing to wave goodbye to her friend- who just fondly rolled her eyes and continued serving customers.

Mermista and Sea Hawk were good people. They had a life, some certainty within who they were. A small café, regular customers, a stable profession.

_The energy of a sold out arena, feedback from an amp and the smell of resin and polish backstage. Her friends hugging her tightly after a set, the hairspray and glitter tickling her nose and making her sneeze._

Adora couldn’t have that. Didn’t have that.

_Faded dreams replaced by technicolour reality._

Didn’t want it.

_An acoustic guitar in an empty bedroom._

Not when you’re the lead guitarist for The Rebellion.

**

The first thing Adora heard when she stepped into work was the noise. Even muffled, it was thumping through the cream coloured walls, rattling the records framed there. Nervously tapping her fingers against the fabric of her jeans, the guitarist placed her case on the floor, slowly approaching the desk. The receptionist- who seemed undisturbed by the cacophony from the sound booth- had her eyes trained on her computer monitor, fingers flying across the keyboard.

‘Hey, Spinny, what’s with the-‘

‘Incredibly loud music? Ask Bow, he’s the one who I had to yell at to keep it down and is now ignoring me.’ Netossa interrupted, storming through the door with fury in her voice. Mouth twisted in annoyance and bedhead still prominent, the woman was clearly under a lot of stress. Looking up from her computer, Spinnerella sighed, intertwining her wife’s hand with her own.

‘Darling, he’s just working through some new ideas.’

‘Could he do it at home? I’ve had a migraine since I woke up and the sound of his snare drum is splitting my head in two.’

‘He said something about having been sexiled from his apartment since last night.’ Adora supplied, shrugging her shoulders in response to Netossa’s questioning look. ‘Don’t ask me, ask him.’

Spinnerella just sighed, gesturing to the hallway. Turning to the young girl, she fiddled with the hem of her dress, tracing patterns on the fabric. ‘Anyway, Angella wants to see you. Glimmer too. Where is she?’

‘Glim is somewhere- but she’ll be here! Promise.’

‘She better.’ Spinny quipped, running her hands through her hair before readdressing Adora. ‘C’mon, go see Angella.’

Laughing nervously, the girl took a step forward, risking a glance over her shoulder. She’d be fine, right? After all, Angella was the one who had scouted her all those years ago. A small 17-year-old orphan, shredding guitar in a garage and working part-time at a record store to pay for new equipment. Only being brave enough to create music in the dead of night when everyone was asleep.

_Not everyone._

Bright Moon Records had seen her, valued her, made her dream a reality.

Besides, she was 22 now. Angella wouldn’t get rid of her just yet, would she? Even if it was clear that Glimmer and Bow could easily pick up the slack- Swift did know how to play guitar, after all.

_Don’t forget to breathe. Sometimes it gets a little difficult._

Perfuma’s calming voice moved across her mind, the soft tone bringing her swirling thoughts back to reality. Digging her feet into the hardwood floor, Adora stopped, taking a second to gather herself like the florist had taught. Fixating her eyes on the small rivulets and cracks in the entryway, she unclenched her fists and straightened her back, steeling her resolve before knocking.

_You promise?_

_I promise._

The door swung open.


	2. seen this film before, leaving out the side door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra writes two songs, only one sees the light of day- well, the light of her manager's office.

Catra D’rulith was fucking _done._

_I got my driver’s_ _license_ _last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_‘Cause_ _you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house_

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying_ _‘cause_ _you weren’t around._

Her nails dug into her palms, tears dripping down onto the crinkled paper of the notebook as she narrowed her eyes at the bleeding ink. Her pen lay abandoned on the bedspread, discarded along with the multiple ripped pages spread across the room. The lyrics to her latest song were scribbled, barely legible among the edits she’d made. 

Catra didn’t know what compelled her to write this. DT had asked her to get to work on another single, something that they could add to the upcoming album and promote on tour. They asked for it to be upbeat, funky, something that fans could wind down their windows and scream to like the others she wrote. 

DT wanted another song filled with sass, rage, hurt. Scorpia had tried to help, offering suggestions for chords and whatnot, but Catra just stared. 

She couldn’t seem to write anything but this. 

_And I know we weren’t perfect but I’ve never felt this way for anyone_

_Oh, and I just can’t imagine how you can be so OKAY now that_ _IM GONE _

_I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_‘Cause_ _you said forever- now I drive alone past your street._

Soft knocking on her door jolted Catra out of her swirling thoughts, reminding her of the now-painful dig of nails in her palms and the dried tear tracks on her flushed cheeks. Scorpia’s head popped through the entry, the platinum white of her hair reflecting the harsh moonlight. 

‘Wildcat! Look, I’m heading to bed, but if you need help with your song you can wake me up! Or not, you don’t have to, but I can help if you need it- not that you do, I know that, but-’ 

Catra raised her head, reluctantly smiling at her friend and trying not to hide the shakiness in her voice. ‘I’m fine, Scorp. Go to bed.’ 

The woman nodded, wishing the singer a hushed goodnight before shutting the door, leaving Catra to the steadily pouring rain outside her window and an endless void of memories. 

*** 

‘So. What’s the song, kitten? Our album debuts in a month, I need it now so we can have this thing out in time for that tour I've booked us.’ 

Double Trouble was lazily draped across an office chair, iced coffee in hand as they silently surveyed Catra. ‘Ouch, rough night?’ 

‘You could say that, since you’re the one who told me to write a whole song in the space of 24 hours, DT. Who does that?’ Catra snarled, slamming the pages down on the desk before snarling at her manager- who just laughed and set their cup down. 

‘The theatre waits for no one, darling. Or in this case, the music industry. Hand it over.’ 

Catra just sighed, pushing the scribbled lyrics away from her body as she collapsed into a chair, watching her manager silently survey the song. She noted the change in their expression, a grin playing at the edges of their mouth as they scanned each line. The silence in the office was deafening, so loud that she jumped as DT let out a hearty laugh. 

‘Jeez, kitten, isn’t this a little... mature?’ they giggled, sipping their coffee and running a hand through their blonde mohawk before reading the lyrics aloud. 

_I_ _wanna_ _fuck you like an animal_

_I_ _wanna_ _feel you from the inside_

_I_ _wanna_ _fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

‘You asked, I delivered. Take it or leave it.’ she replied, crossing her arms in an act of defiance. Double Trouble just stood, crossing over to the singer and perching on the edge of her chair. Winding a strand of her hair around their finger, they sighed in defeat.

‘Okay, we can work with this. What are you thinking in terms of instrumental, and how quickly can you have a demo, kitten- I have other clients to see.’ 

Catra scoffed, knowing that the enigmatic person was calling her bluff. The Horde was their biggest client, whether Double Trouble liked to admit it or not. ‘Like shit you do. Scorpia already has a few riffs lined up, Entrapta can easily figure out a beat and I still have to talk to Lonnie along the lines of bass. Within reason, we can have a demo by the end of tomorrow.’ 

‘Good. Now scat, I need to make some calls about your album. By the way, you’re performing a pop-up concert on Friday.’ They casually mentioned, strolling back to their chair, picking up their mobile and dialing a number before Catra had even registered the words. 

‘We’re doing _what_?’ she snarled, stalking back up to the desk- blood boiling with rage at their offhand comment. ‘A pop-up concert? With who? Where? How?’ 

Her manager rolled their eyes, black catsuit shimmering in the late afternoon sunlight as they passed a flyer to Catra while still on the phone. Watching her eyes quickly scan the paper, they explained, unable to derive her expression from the thick brown curls hiding her face. 

‘A pop-up concert at the Grotto- line up of famous bands. Big thing. I managed to get your band a 20 minute set. Take it or leave it.’ they smirked, cockily admiring their nails as they watched a fuming Catra out of the corner of their eye. ‘Use it to promote this song and the rest of your album, kitten. Play some fan favourites, advertise it on social media. You’re famous- you can play with the big kids now.’ 

‘Who are the other bands?’ 

‘Look it up, but ultimately it doesn’t matter. Figure out a set list with the others, rehearse and get your fans to come and watch. I’ll send you a link to the ticket sales. Now scat.’ 

Double Trouble dismissed her with a simple wave of their hand, going back to their phone call with a well-rehearsed croon of ‘ _Darling, it’s DT from Fright Zone Records. I need a_ _favour'_ _,_ leaving Catra to angrily shrug on her leather jacket and storm out of the decorated office. 

At least she remembered to slam the door. 

*** 

‘A concert? On Friday? Wildcat, I don’t think we can manage that.’ 

Scorpia looked at Catra in astonishment, eyes wide upon hearing what Double Trouble had said. Hands resting lightly upon her guitar, she let her fingers absentmindedly dance across the strings, soft notes drifting through the otherwise quiet garage. Exchanging a glance with Lonnie, she sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. 

‘I mean, we could do it, but it’d take a lot of rehearsal. Fuck, we’re not even done producing this album.’ Lonnie commented from where she sat slumped against the ratty couch, studying the sheet music with a bottle of beer in hand. Her dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail, brow furrowed as she checked the details of the concert. 

Catra huffed, looking up from her writing and turning to face her bandmates. Perched on an old amp, she mismatched eyes shone with determination in the dim lighting of the garage. Gently tugging at one of the rips in her black jeans, she glanced at Entrapta, watching as the drummer lovingly fiddled with one of the bolts on her beloved drum kit. 

‘I know, I know, but isn’t it worth a shot? ‘Trapta, what do you think?’ 

The lilac-haired girl bounced up, shoving her drumsticks in the pocket of her overalls before replying to her bandmate. ‘Statistics show that we can certainly try! We have about an 84% chance of success, but Darla,’ she lovingly patted her instrument, ‘could definitely handle it.’ 

‘So, should we try? DT wants a demo of this song I wrote by tomorrow night, but if Entrapta mixes it that’ll be fine, so we’ll have enough time to be performance ready by Friday- right?’ 

‘Right! I think we should do it, publicity and all. I do love to perform anyway!’ Scorpia agreed, gesturing at the small, yet comfy space. ‘It depends if the others are cool with it though. This is a Super Pal Quadruple decision.’ 

Entrapta squeaked, immediately pulling out her tablet. ‘I’m in! I’ll start organizing the set list now, and we’ll need to figure out lighting and sound and outfits and presentation and transport and-’ 

Catra chuckled, running a hand through her hair before gently cutting Entrapta off. ‘Great plan, ‘Trap, but we have to get Lonnie on board too.’ 

The bassist in question just snorted, raising her bottle in agreeance. ‘I’m down, but I think Catra should hear who’s on the line up first.’ 

Catra jumped down from her perch, mildly curious as to who they were from the hesitance in Lonnie's voice. ‘Why? Who’s playing?’ 

‘A few people, but one band in particular.’ 

‘Who.’ 

Lonnie grimaced, turning the bright light of her phone screen to face Catra and avertedly avoiding the singer’s gaze, taking a sip from her lukewarm beer instead. 

‘The Rebellion.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up soon! don't worry, we'll get some catradora interaction soon!
> 
> (and yes, i named the drum kit darla. hmph.)
> 
> songs mentioned are:
> 
> drivers license: olivia rodrigo
> 
> closer: nine inch nails
> 
> all credit goes to the original musicians of that song
> 
> don't forget to stay hydrated and know that you are loved!


	3. take you like a drug, i taste you on my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat got your tongue, adora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: sexual tension/themes, alcohol use, drug references. 
> 
> also explicit language!
> 
> also this hasn't been edited or beta read so I apologize for any issues! just wanted to get this out ASAP.

_Huntara’s house, October 6th, 5 years ago._

_‘Catra! Where are you?’_

_Adora’s voice was high pitched, voice slightly shrill as she desperately looked around for her best friend. The music was loud, lights flashing in every direction. The bass thumped, making the hardwood floors vibrate with energy, furthered by the drunk people crowded together dancing. Cups of alcohol were being passed from hand to hand, white powder smudged under someone’s nose and the music was so fucking LOUD._

_‘Catra?’ she tried again, hands reaching up to nervously fix her blonde ponytail while scanning the room. Where was she?_

_Finding her way to the bar (or kitchen island, she was too buzzed to care), Adora braced her palms against the cool marble countertop, calming her racing mind. She closed her eyes, wishing she was anywhere else but at_ _Huntara’s_ _stupid fucking house party._

_A gentle hand pressed against her back, the familiar smell of cigarette ash and perfume filling her senses- along with an overwhelming sense of relief._

_There she was._

_‘Adora, this is so fun! There are people doing body shots on the balcony- I should go! You could join me!’ Catra yelled above the music, heterochromatic eyes wild with elation and the distinct odour of tequila wafting off her._

_Adora wondered if she tasted like tequila too._

_‘What?’_

_‘You should come to do body shots with me!’_

_Adora’s brain couldn’t process that statement just yet, not when Catra’s tank top had ridden up her abdomen just a little too much._

_‘Shots?’ the blonde shook her head, confused. Her head was spinning from the alcohol she’d had earlier, her white top becoming increasingly constricting the more she attempted to keep her gaze trained on the girl’s face._

_Was it getting hot in here?_

_‘Fuck, ‘Dora! Come on, I'll do them and you can watch.’_

_Catra slid her hand into Adora’s, the sharp points of her nails digging into Adora’s skin before she pulled her away, guiding them through the throng with one sole goal in mind._

_The musician couldn’t help wondering what those nails would feel like on her back._

_Catra grinned at the blonde, her abnormally sharp canine teeth poking out in the way that they only ever did when she was truly happy. Feeling a drink get pressed into her hand, Adora watched as the lithe singer stepped up to the balcony rail, which was just wide enough for someone as small as Catra to lie on. Below her, the party raged on, people spilling out of the house in all directions. Resting her body on the wooden wall behind her, Adora shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the cotton-candy fog that danced at the edge of her consciousness._

_She watched as Catra pulled her top up to expose her stomach, the edge of her lacy bra showing as she got settled in the precarious position. Raising an eyebrow, the singer looked around at the gathered people, almost daring someone to challenge her authority in this position._

_They didn’t._

_Shaking her brown curls out of her eyes, Catra raised her hand, lips curling up into a smile as she beckoned_ _Huntara_ _over. Adora watched in silence as the burly lady sprinkled salt in a line across the girl’s stomach, cheeks heating up at the lithe muscles the rippled underneath her coffee-colored_ _skin. Mouth going dry, Adora was somehow unable to tear her eyes off her best friend. She almost choked on her own tongue when Catra stripped off her top, leaving her in just a bra and rather low-cut ripped jeans that clung to her figure in all the right ways._

_Catra’s your best friend, Adora. Pull yourself together, you fucking voyeur._

_But then_ _Huntara_ _was flipping her platinum ponytail over one shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in Catra’s ear before pouring a shot of tequila onto the middle of her chest. Moving in_ _rhythm_ _with her breath, the alcohol slowly trickled down to pool in the hollow of Catra’s throat as she laughed._

_Fuck._

_‘Okay, kids! Who wants to be brave? Or do you have a personal preference, Kitty?’_ _Huntara_ _boomed, flexing her muscles as she surveyed the multiple people who had gathered to watch._

_Catra’s immediately locked eyes with Adora, a delicate scheme already forming in her intoxicated mind. She chuckled, huskily addressing the athlete beside her and the crowd. ‘Don’t call me Kitty. But I do have a personal request.’_

_Adora’s heart leaped into her throat, heartbeat_ _echoing_ _in her ears as she watched the smirk on the_ _girl's f_ _ace grow even larger._

_‘Adora_ _Greyskull_ _, come on up.’_

_***_

_‘_ So, we’re performing on Friday.’ 

‘Yup.’ 

‘Why the fuck does it have to be a Friday!’ Glimmer growled, massaging her temples in annoyance as she sat in front of the microwave, watching as the red numerals slowly counted down to zero. Adora rolled her eyes from where she sat on the couch, scribbling on a notepad and chewing on the end of her pencil. The light in the apartment was dim, making Adora squint to read her writing through the thick lenses of her glasses as she struggled to reply. 

‘Fuck, Glim, I don’t know. Just... let me know what you think of this setlist.’ 

Glimmer sighed, standing up from the floor before padding across to where Adora sat. Ignoring the persistent beep of the microwave, she ran a hand through her ‘fairy-floss’ hair (as Bow liked to call it), tucking her socked feet underneath her knees before taking the notepad from her bandmate. 

‘Okay, this looks good. Maybe put On Purpose after Sweater Weather though so I have time to breathe in between songs. How long is our set?’ 

Adora frowned, absentmindedly tracing the outline of her tattoo as she scanned the details of the concert on her phone, having been scrolling through the official website for over an hour now.

‘20 minutes or so? There’s a bunch of bands performing too! And street food...’ Adora’s eyes glazed over, remembering the delicious food she’d tried last time they performed at Thaymor. 

‘Just run it over with Bow and let me eat my ramen in peace.’ Glimmer concluded, pulling the cuffs of her sweater further down her arms and walking away. 

‘Ramen, yeah...’ she muttered in response, staring at her phone screen and the glowing letters that she couldn’t get out of her mind. 

**THE HORDE. **

*** 

_You ask me what I'm thinking about_

_I tell you that I’m thinking about_

_Whatever you’re thinking about_

_Adora swallowed, downing the rest of her drink in embarrassment. She could feel the gaze of the partygoers on her, searing through her skin in contempt. Tugging at the collar of her shirt, she laughed nervously, averting her gaze to anything that wasn’t her best friend._

_‘Cmon, Adora! Cat got your tongue?’ Catra hollered, her voice low and her laugh squeaky in a way that would haunt the blonde’s memories for the rest of her life._

_The rest was a blur._

_Music was pumping, but to her, it sounded as if she was floating underwater- and her only anchor was Catra._

_Huntara_ _put a lime in the brunette’s mouth, a promising smirk on her face as she stepped back, arms crossed and thick tattoos like rivers of ink in the_ _multicoloured_ _light._

_Catra had her head tipped back, the slim column of her throat exposed to the muggy air as her chest heaved in anticipation. Small droplets of tequila shimmered on her skin, the clear liquid creating prisms of light that entranced her._

_Adora had never dared to get this close to Catra before._

_The world seemed muffled, a distant memory as she slowly bent down, inhaling the scent of ash, perfume and alcohol that just seemed to be distinctively... her. Nose just touching her abdomen, she breathed in deeply, brushing away the clouds of fog that threatened to send her toppling off the edge. Her heart was beating rapidly, the pulse so loud in her ears that it was starting to mix with the never-ending beat of the song playing._

_It was now or never._

_Tell me something that I'll forget_

_And you might have to tell me again_

_It’s crazy what you’ll do for a friend_

_Adora braced herself, quickly letting the tang of salt sear her tastebuds before she shifted, ignoring all the red flags and warning bells going off like sirens in her mind. The tequila was strong, especially when mixed with the spinning that Adora couldn’t stop now if she tried._

_She couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or what she was doing._

_Without even realizing, she found herself hovering above Catra’s face, eyes trained on the lime in her lips. Heterochromatic shades met steely blue, tequila scented breath coming in short bursts. With a cocky huff, she pressed her lips to the lime, relishing in the sweet aftertaste and the familiar rush of_ _adrenaline_ _. Adora’s throat burned, her cheeks were hot, and she was on fire._

_She was an inferno._

_Catra was the match._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs used:
> 
> daddy issues: the neighbourhood.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter should be up when i have my next coffee. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> have a great day/night, stay safe and remember to stay hydrated :)


End file.
